Dopamine is a chemical compound in the brain, which is important in feelings of reward and well being. This study will investigate the dopamine system in alcoholics at different times during the detoxification process. The information from this study will add to our understanding of the relationship between changes in brain dopamine activity and brain metabolism and the degree to which deficits recover when alcoholics stop drinking. This knowledge is essential in understanding and developing effective treatments for alcoholism, which is a major public health problem.